This invention relates to a fitting structure which is adapted to attach a connector housing to another element.
For convenience of explanation, a typical example of a conventional fitting structure for a connector housing will be described below by referring to FIG. 10. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional connector housing. A connector 1, as shown in FIG. 10, comprises a male connector housing 2 and a female connector housing 3. The male connector housing 2 is provided on a rear end of a connecting part thereof with an oval flange 4, in which a pair of bores 4a, 4a are formed.
As shown in FIG. 10, the oval flange 4 is directly attached to a wall of another element 5 and is secured to the wall by screwing a bolt B through the bore 4a into the element 5.
Since the flange 4 of the conventional connector 1 is directly attached and secured to another element 5, in the case where the element 5 vibrates, the connector 1 is subject to adverse influence due to vibration.
In order to suppress the vibration, a rubber sheet (not shown) may be disposed between the flange 4 and the element 5. However, the rubber sheet has the following problem. The rubber sheet should have a large area to be attached to the connector so as to much absorb the vibration. That is, it is preferable to cover a whole surface of the flange with the rubber sheet. However, if a rubber sheet which is aligned with the outer edge of the flange is used, the rubber sheet becomes compressed as the bolts are fastened and thus the rubber sheet will expand laterally and bulge outwards from the flange. Then, the bulging portion of the rubber sheet will be directly subject to an influence under an external condition. Thus, for example, contact with a working tool will cause damage to the rubber sheet and any sticking of oil will change a nature of the rubber sheet. Consequently, a vibration absorbing function of the rubber sheet will be lowered.